La oscuridad del líder
by FreakPunisher
Summary: Davis, escuchando lo que sus amigos piensan realmente de él, emprende una misión en solitario para detener a Barbamon de destruir todo el Digimundo. Adentrándose en la mismísima Área Oscura descubrirá su propia oscuridad. Por otro lado, sus amigos deberán solucionar las cosas, intentando encontrar a su líder antes de que sea muy tarde. La imagen no me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

**ZeroUchiha haciéndose presente (luego de meses de inactividad) y con una nueva historia de digimon. Más o menos tengo esta historia hecha en mi cabeza y quería compartirles este fic. Espero les guste.**

 **Digimon no me pertenece, es de Bandai, creo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Comienzo.**

Davis Motomiya corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Se movía por las calles de Odaiba sin rumbo fijo y con una opresión en el pecho que era dolorosa. No quería encontrarse con nadie por lo que evitó los lugares que solía transcurrir con sus ex amigos.

" _Conque…así se siente ser un idiota",_ se dijo. Se lamentaba por todo, ¿Esos eran sus amigos? ¿A esos los quería como su familia?, tanto esfuerzo para que lo aceptaran como líder y, al fin de cuentas, sus pensamientos sobre él no cambiaban. Lo peor de todo era que debía notarlo con sus formas de comportarse, pero fue un ciego y tuvo que escucharlos a escondidas, hablando mal de él.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, se sentó en una banca y se pasó la mano por su rostro, intentando borrar todo lo sucedido, pero sabía que era imposible. Empezó a jalarse los cabellos al escuchar las risas en su cabeza de esos que decían ser sus amigos y sintió algo que jamás pensó sentir: odio. Un odio puro y excesivo hacia TK, Yolei, Cody, Ken e incluso sobre la chica de la cual, aunque ahora era doloroso admitirlo, estaba enamorado.

" _¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Fingir que nada sucedió? ¿Qué no los escuche? ¡Ni hablar!",_ sabia mejor que nadie que no era bueno ocultando emociones y tarde o temprano estallaría. Y tampoco estaba interesado en volver a saber de ellos luego de escucharlos.

" _Sé que soy algo tonto y a veces soy un poco molesto, pero ¿Acaso los amigos verdaderos no se aceptan con errores y virtudes?"_ seguía pensativo, molesto con todo el mundo. Estaba seguro de que, si hubiese sido al revés y otros hablaban mal de ellos, él los defendería porque así se suponía que debía ser y ellos eran sus amigos. Que equivocado estaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó recostado en esa banca, pero cuando se marchó ya el Sol se había ocultado. Notó para su mala suerte que había estado corriendo por mucho tiempo y se encontraba alejado de su hogar, por lo que se vio obligado a tomar un autobús para regresar. Con los ánimos y la autoestima por los suelos, subió al primero que llegó y se sentó en el fondo.

" _Supongo que no podría ser peor…"_ estaba jugueteando con los googles que le había obsequiado Tai hace tres años, indeciso de que hacer. Con lo de hoy ya no sentía que pudiera cumplir el papel que le había otorgado al darle ese objeto. Su D-Terminal lo sacó de sus lamentos, era un mensaje.

(Kari: Davis, mañana no podré ir a la escuela, ¿Podrías tomar apuntes por mí?)

Anteriormente hubiera respondido que sí, sin dudarlo, pero ahora ya sabía que pensaban de él, ella y los demás.

(Davis: No, no puedo, y aunque pudiera, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a TK? De seguro no es irritante y celoso como yo)

No dudo nada en mandar la respuesta, apretó el botón con cierta furia y lo guardó en su bolsillo, ignorando el pitido que indicaba la llegada de otro mensaje, sabiendo que se aprovechaba de la estupidez que solía tener con respecto a ella, le pidió que lo hiciera segura de que no se negaría. O al menos creyéndolo.

Al bajar, justo enfrente del edificio donde vivía, siguió sintiendo su D-terminal sonar pero lo ignoró. Ingresó al vestíbulo y subió a su piso por las escaleras.

" _¿Sucede algo, Davis?",_ le preguntó su hermana al verlo entrar al departamento con esa mirada seria. No respondió y se instaló en su habitación, arrojando su mochila con violencia sobre la pared y recostándose boca bajo sobre su cama. Aunque quiso evitarla, Jun entró sin avisar y se sentó a su lado, apoyando su mano sobre su espalda. _"¿Me dirás que te ocurre?",_ volvió a preguntar.

Contestó secamente un no que obviamente no convenció a su hermana, que siguió insistiendo hasta lograr que estalle y le cuente todo. La pelirroja lo escuchó atentamente, incrédula de lo que oía.

" _¿Estás seguro, Davis?, tal vez solo escuchaste mal y fue un malentendido",_ intentó razonar ella cuando terminó de contarle todo.

" _Créeme que fue real, yo estaba a punto de entrar al salón cuando los escuché mencionarme por lo que decidí ocultarme. Fue completamente real",_ se había vuelto hacia su hermana, sin borrar esa mueca de disgusto al recordar los hechos.

" _En ese caso, no le des importancia, Davis. Esos no son tus amigos, pero sigo creyendo que deberías hablarles para aclararles todo, digo, hacerles saber que sabes lo que piensan de ti",_ razonó Jun, sonriéndole.

Su hermana se marchó después de decirle eso, dejándole la decisión a él. Por su parte, Davis se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos, meditando que podría hacer. Casi como un salvavidas, su computadora emitió una luz brillante que lo hizo prestar atención y dirigirse a ese lugar, sentándose. Reconoció al sujeto al instante.

" _¡¿Gennai?!"_ preguntó, extrañado de que se comunicara con él. Podía notar algo diferente en ese sujeto, pero no sabía que era.

" _Motomiya Davis, que suerte que puedas ver esto. Este no soy yo, es un mensaje pregrabado y necesito que vengas al Digimundo rápidamente para investigar algo extraño que está ocurriendo"_ el agente hablaba entrecortado y la señal no era buena pero se podía entender su mensaje. _"Algo está ocurriendo y necesito que vengas, tu solo"._

Le deberían haber parecido extrañas esas últimas palabras, pero tampoco quería hablar con sus amigos así que le alegraba el ir solo. En ese momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era ir al Digimundo a ver qué ocurría y encontrarse con Veemon.

Un rato después, luego de cenar y fingir que se iba a dormir, se puso frente a su monitor y extendió el dispositivo que lo llevaría al Mundo Digital.

* * *

Davis se encontraba en ese subterráneo, esperando la llegada del transporte que lo llevaría a ver a Veemon. En primer lugar se extrañó al ver que no podía entrar de manera normal, pero casi antes de que pudiera averiguar que pasaba, un email le llegó y le mostro el "nuevo camino" para entrar al Digimundo. Observó la hora en su D-Terminal y comprobó que el último que llegara a la estación seria el que debía tomar. No entendía que era lo que ocurría en el Digimundo como para que tenga que ir de esa forma ni el porqué de que Gennai quisiera que vaya solo. Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver como un tren abordaba la estación, suspiró, tomó una bocanada de aire y se adentró en él, comprobando que estaba completamente vacío. Su D-Terminal volvió a emitir un pitido y esta vez, sin leer el mensaje, mandó un mensaje a varios de sus antiguos amigos.

(Kari, TK, Ken, Cody, Yolei: Les demostraré que soy un buen líder, salvaré al Digimundo sin su ayuda)

Guardó el objeto en su bolsillo y esperó a llegar. Podía notar que estaba en lo correcto. No era un tren normal ya que avanzaba a gran velocidad sobre la oscuridad y parecía que de apoco iba descendiendo. Se extrañó al ver por la ventana: era oscuridad total y podía distinguir algunas siluetas algo aterradoras, empezó a dudar de que estaba ocurriendo exactamente.

" _¿Qué está ocurriendo, dónde estoy?",_ para su desconcierto, no veía nada. De repente, tomándolo desprevenido, el misterioso transporte frenó de golpe ocasionando que resbalara y cayera al suelo. Gimió de dolor, tomándose la cabeza.

Se puso de pie, notando el moretón en su cabeza, pero decidió no darle importancia. Las puertas se abrieron, revelando una especie de bosque oscuro que cubría toda la vista. Decidió quedarse dentro, estudiando el lugar desde su posición. Suspirando, sin saber muy bien donde estaba, pensó que lo mejor era bajar del tren, que al sentirlo fuera comenzó una marcha rápida perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

El lugar era como lo había observado antes, un inmenso bosque que era rodeado por oscuridad, los arboles daban un aspecto sombrío y leves gemidos se escuchaban a lo lejos, solo una pequeña luna dejaba que él pudiera ver un poco. Sentía su cuerpo temblar, no iba a negarlo, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse y no estaba seguro de donde estaba. Sabía que era el Digimundo, pero no estaba seguro de que parte.

" _¿Gennai sabía que llegaría aquí?",_ se preguntó, dando unos pasos y adentrándose en el bosque. Ahora que lo pensaba le pareció raro que le solicitara ir solo y moviéndose a través de un trasporte público de dudosa procedencia. A pesar de no querer pensar en sus compañeros elegidos, se le vino a la mente el avisarle donde estaba pero descartó la idea casi al instante; el saldría de esa como sea. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y con paso más seguro que antes, avanzó por el bosque oscuro sin saber dónde estaba metiéndose. Sin saber que se encontraba en la mismísima Área Oscura.

* * *

El resto de los elegidos de segunda generación se mantenía expectante, asimilando todo lo que habían discutido hace segundos por culpa de cierto mensaje que llegó a sus D-Terminal. Algunos lo habían notado hoy al despertarse y otros, como Ken y Kari, lo había leído casi al instante en que llegó. Ayer en la noche.

" _¿Creen que se enojó mucho?",_ el Ichijouji aún tenía la conversación del día anterior grabada en su cabeza. Habían dicho algunas cosas tontas sobre Davis que luego pasaron a ser reproches sobre su actitud que finalizaron en algo que decidieron guardarse para no herir a su amigo. Pero al parecer los había escuchado.

" _Si bien es alguien bueno, también creo que no sería normal que no se enojara, le pediré disculpas",_ TK se rascó la barbilla, dudoso de haber sido él quien había seguido lo dicho, por otra estudiante, de su amigo.

" _Deberíamos ir a ver qué ocurre en el Digimundo",_ murmuró Kari, arrepentida por lo que quizá había escuchado el castaño de sus labios.

" _Sí, eso es lo más extraño_ ", dijo Cody. Todos se alarmaron al recibir ese mensaje que les decía sobre que iría a salvar al Digimundo por cuenta propia. Gennai no les había informado que algo estuviera ocurriendo ni tampoco lo habían podido notar por ellos mismos.

" _Bien, luego de clases, nos veremos en el club de computación",_ ordenó TK, tomando el mando. _"Debemos ir a hablar con Gennai y preguntarle qué ocurre con el Digimundo y donde esta Davis"_

Todos asintieron, dudosos de lo que deberían decirle cuando lo vieran. Bajaron de la azotea de la escuela y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas aulas. Yolei tomó un camino diferente al resto y luego lo hizo Cody. Ken, TK y Kari quedaron solos.

" _Kari, ¿Estas bien?",_ el rubio miraba a su mejor amiga, que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de la fiebre. Se suponía que no iría ese día, pero el mensaje de Davis la había alarmado y quería discutir sobre el asunto con sus amigos.

Kari asintió sin borrar ese color de su rostro. Los tres siguieron hasta el salón que compartían, también con Davis, y esperaron al fin de clases para reunirse. Las horas pasaron lentamente para todos, pero más para la Yagami, que sentía que su estado no mejoraba.

Al escuchar, por fin, el timbre de fin de horario escolar, partieron rumbo a la sala de computación. TK, Kari y Ken llegaron minutos después de que lo hiciera Cody, Yolei se apareció pasados los diez minutos.

" _Bien, vamos entonces",_ TK apuntó su D-3 a la pantalla del computador y pronunció las palabras que los llevaría a su destino. Nada ocurrió. Extrañado, volvió a intentarlo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. _"¿Qué ocurre? no puede ser posible, ¡Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete!"_

" _¿Sera que lo que dijo Davis era cierto?",_ Yolei miraba desde su lugar al Takaishi, que ahora estaba extrañado de que no pudieran entrar.

" _Sí, pero aun así debemos intentar entrar y llegar a donde esta él"_ , murmuró Kari, con un hilo de voz. Sabía que su amigo estaba en peligro por alguna razón y, por otra razón más extraña, sentía como una especie de conexión entre ella y un lugar lejano. Tenía la leve impresión de que su fiebre se debía a esa sensación.

" _¡Kari!",_ la peli morada sostuvo a la chica, que estuvo a punto de caerse. Al tocar su mejilla notó que ardía exageradamente, preocupando a sus amigos.

Y en ese momento, una poderosa luz los cubrió y en instantes se vieron en el Digimundo, Pero no era nada parecido a lo que recordaban que era la Isla File. Los arboles estaban derribados y algunos estaba en llamas, los monitores destruidos y podían ver a cientos de digimons pelear entre sí.

" _¡Rápido, síganme, chicos!",_ no pudieron digerir nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, Gennai se apareció ante ellos y aceleradamente les ordenó que fueran detrás de él.

TK cargó a Kari sin pensarlo y comenzaron a huir de esa zona, escuchando de fondo los gritos y destrozos que hacían a sus espaldas. Todo parecía un verdadero caos. Yolei tropezó, perdiendo sus anteojos de paso. Ken no se lo pensó dos veces y tomó su mano, obligándola a dejar sus eternos lentes a la suerte.

" _¡Por aquí!",_ el agente siguió un largo camino ignorando a todo digimon cercano. Avanzaron con rapidez hasta que distinguieron una pequeña cueva subterráneo por donde el anciano los llevó.

Entraron sin dudarlo y avanzaron en plena oscuridad, sin ser capaces de distinguirse entre ellos mismos. El silencio inundó el lugar. Se escuchaban los gemidos de la castaña haciendo eco.

" _Aguanta, niña",_ dijo Gennai, casi viendo la entrada _. "Entren",_ abrió un pasadizo que les permitió por fin ver con claridad. Entraron en una especie de refugio en el que podían ver una pequeña tienda de campaña y un par de cosas que parecían pertenecer al agente. _"Pónganla aquí"_

El rubio obedeció y acostó a su amiga sobre una especie de cama. Ella gimió de dolor y, al tocar su frente, comprobó que parecía estar peor que antes. Antes de que pudiera hablar, el anciano se aparición con un paño frio y lo puso en su frente, luego miró al resto de chicos elegidos. Alzó las cejas en señal de duda.

" _¿Y Davis?",_ escucharlo ocasionó que se miraran entre sí, confundidos.

" _¿No estaba aquí para salvar al Digimundo de lo que sea que está ocurriendo?",_ Yolei se dirigió a Gennai. Ken la ayudó a que viera en la dirección correcta.

" _Dejaremos la explicación de lo que ocurre para después y, chicos, yo no sé nada de ustedes desde hace meses",_ respondió con seriedad, poniéndose de pie de manera acelerada y revisando una máquina que poseía en esa cueva. _"Díganme, ¿Ocurrió algo para que viniera aquí?_

Todos, a excepción de la enferma Yagami, miraron en suelo con algo de vergüenza antes de contarle lo que había ocurrido. O al menos lo que suponían. Él los escuchó atentamente hasta que terminaron, luego frunció el ceño.

" _Qué raro…niños, esto es muy extraño. No hay forma de que pudiera entrar ayer en la noche_ ", dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

" _¿Por qué?",_ preguntó la Inoue.

" _Bueno, aquí vamos. El Digimundo está en colisión, las bestias sagradas han sido selladas por Barbamon, uno de los siete señores demonio, y ha tomado el control de la situación. Con su ejército oscuro ha conquistado varias regiones del Digimundo, estando a punto de hacerlo con la Isla File, y logró interceptar la unión con el Mundo Humano. He tenido mucha suerte de poder estar en el lugar correcto para poder crear un vínculo breve para traerlos a ustedes"_

" _¿Y Davis?",_ preguntó el Ichijouji al terminar de escuchar todo.

" _Me temo que sí, lo que les envió es cierto y vino aquí, ahora mismo está en…",_ se detuvo unos segundos, observando algo en la pantalla de la máquina. _"Miren, aquí mismo"_

Los elegidos observaron a donde apuntaba. Era una especie de réplica en 3D del Digimundo donde se veían las distintas zonas. Todos se quedaron confundidos al ver que apuntaba al...

" _¿Océano Net?",_ dijeron todos a la vez, pero recibieron una negación como respuesta.

" _Miren mejor…en las profundidades del Océano Net, es el Área Oscura",_ dijo con seriedad, luego se movió de su lugar y comenzó a hurgar unas cosas en un bolso que tenía. Sacó un par de comunicadores. _"Y lo mejor será que lo encuentren rápido, el Área Oscura no es un lugar donde un elegido puede sobrevivir fácilmente. Menos sin un compañero digimon"._

* * *

 ** _Y hasta ahí el primer capítulo. Espero les guste y comenten que les parece que ocurrirá más adelante._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola...no, de verdad, lo siento.**

 **Me molestó dejar esta historia porque realmente me pareció que les interesó a muchos, y eso me gustó. Pero por falta de inspiración y de algo de tiempo, no la seguí, se que fueron muchos meses pero la retomaré.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Nota 1: Decidí cambiar las** "comillas" **por** -rayas- **en los diálogos.**

 **Nota 2: No conozco bien el Área Oscura, por lo que en su mayoría son ideas hechas por mí, todo de acorde a lo que necesito. Y a lo que Wiki puede darme.**

 **Nota 3: Ibwamon está sacado del Demonio Filipino "Ibwa", demonio que se alimenta de cadáveres.**

* * *

 **Ni digimon ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Bandai. O a Hongo, o no sé.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **(Nido de los Demonios, Área Oscura.)**

Barbamon se encontraba en su guarida, descansando en su imponente trono, observando por una esfera de cristal como el líder de los elegidos de segunda generación caminaba por el inmenso bosque, sin saber siquiera donde se encontraba. Rio de manera divertida al verlo dar vueltas en círculos, si algo tenía el Bosque Malvado era esa peculiaridad, si no conocías bien ese lugar era muy probable que termines perdido en cuestión de segundos. Juntó ambas manos, sonriendo malévolamente al ver que su plan estaba cerca de comenzar.

\- Señor Barbamon, ya tenemos todo listo para ir en busca del elegido del Valor y la Amistad - oyó decir a un Devimon hizo acto de presencia ante él, hincándose de rodillas antes de dirigirle la palabra, sabiendo que era muy probable que lo ejecutara si no le trataba con el respeto que merecía.

\- Bien, Devimon, entonces ¿Qué esperan? - sonrió con gracia al ver como el ángel caído sudaba frio.

\- Bueno…nosotros…

\- ¿Cómo está el digihuevo? - cambiando de tema, y no queriendo acabar con su lacayo, Barbamon decidió preguntar sobre su huevo, su más valioso tesoro.

El ser digital suspiró con alivio, recomponiéndose.

\- Bien, señor, no se ha presentado ninguna anomalía y se espera a que nazca en breve. Más precisamente cuando tengamos al niño en nuestro poder - respondió.

\- Bien, entonces vayan a buscar al chico, y tráiganmelo. Iré a ver al huevo - el señor demonio dejó marchar a su sirviente y se dispuso a revisar su preciado tesoro. Ya vería que pasaba con el elegido después.

* * *

 **(Bosque Malvado, Área Oscura.)**

Davis estudiaba, con sorpresa y desconcierto, el inmenso bosque oscuro que lo rodeaba. Había estado caminando por más de dos horas y no pudo encontrar ningún indicio que lo pudiera ayudarle a orientarse, no tenía idea donde se encontraba y menos como podría llegar a la Isla File.

\- ¡Hola! - gritó, intentando que alguien apareciera y pudiera ayudarle. Resopló con fastidio al caer en cuenta de lo tonto y arriesgado que era eso; si estaba la mínima posibilidad de que lo escuchara alguien, en este momento, quien sea, probablemente no sea nada amigable. Lo mejor, de momento, era seguir avanzando en silencio e intentar no toparse con nadie.

Caminó varios metros, que realmente le parecieron kilómetros. Agradeció su buena forma física, ya que de otra manera se encontraría agotado por el tiempo que llevaba dando vueltas.

\- ¿Uh?

Un extraño sonido hizo eco en sus oídos, al principio no pudo distinguir con claridad que era o de donde provenía, pero al agudizar sus sentidos, lo supo. _¿Ronquidos?,_ Decidió que no era momento de acobardarse, menos por algo así, y se adentró más en las profundidades del bosque oscuro, buscando al dueño de ese sonido. Siguió caminando, sintiéndose cada vez más cansado y con dificultades para respirar, agregándole el hecho de que no podía ver casi nada debido a que la luna comenzaba a esconderse entre las nubes grises del cielo.

Davis sentía como sus fuerzas se iban debilitando con cada paso que daba. Sus ojos le pesaban y empezaba a sentirse cansado, pero no se detenía, comenzaba a percatarse de que el ronquido se hacía más fuerte con cada paso que avanzaba. Hasta que se detuvo y vio cómo, en la copa de un gran árbol, descansaba una especie de demonio koala. Davis se acercó y se sostuvo de la corteza del árbol, jadeando al sentir su cuerpo extremadamente pesado.

\- ¿Qué clase de digimon es ese…? - murmuró con cansancio. No entendía la razón de su estado, hace unos momentos se encontraba perfectamente bien y ahora le costaba todo, incluso respirar.

\- ¿Hum?

Para su muy mala suerte, vio como el digimon parecía despertar y se percataba de su presencia. En su actual condición, le era imposible defenderse si esa criatura sentía deseos de hacerle algo. Aunque se veía inofensiva. Sin poder sostenerse por cuenta propia, llamó a la pequeña criatura, creyendo que a lo mejor no era maligna e intentó aferrarse al árbol, pero desistió y cayó de espalda al suelo.

" _¿Solo esto puedes hacer, Davis? Que patético"._

Se maldijo por su debilidad. Recordando la razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar, volvió a intentar reincorporarse pero esa criatura se lanzó desde arriba del árbol hasta su pecho, haciéndolo chocar contra el duro suelo. Podía ver unas garras jugar con su ropa hasta que vio, ya con la vista nublosa, como la vista de ese koala demoniaco se posaba en algo que estaba frente a ellos, pero que a él le era imposible de ver. Lo sintió moverse de su pecho y salir huyendo.

\- ¿Este es el chico? - escuchó una voz, algo fría para su gusto. Sintió varias criaturas acercarse a él.

\- Sí. ¡Ustedes, cárguenlo! – una voz más grave y autoritaria que la anterior lo hizo removerse, aunque poco pudo hacer.

\- Sí, señor Devimon – al instante, sintió como varios pares de manos lo tomaban de sus extremidades y no supo qué ocurrió después. Todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

 **(Tiempo después…no muy lejos de ahí.)**

Su cabeza le dolía a horrores. Era como si cientos de agujas se insertaran en su cerebro y se lo perforaran, haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor al momento de despertar de su inconsciencia, en un lugar que no reconoció.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntó a sí mismo, percatándose de donde se encontraba. Un amplio cuarto, completamente blanco, con una cama, una pequeña mesita y unas cortinas tapando las ventanas, todo completamente blanco.

Aun con el dolor punzante en su cabeza, decidió inspeccionar el lugar, revisando los cajones de la mesita y encontrándolos completamente vacíos. Decidido a averiguar donde se encontraba, se dirigió a la ventana, haciendo a un lado las cortinas y topándose con una imagen surreal.

\- Este no es el Digimundo… - no sabía si estaba en lo cierto, pero aquel paraíso demoniaco no le agradaba en nada. Allí, fuera de donde sea que se encontraba, podía ver con claridad un inmenso territorio de tenebroso aspecto; montañas volcánicas, un cráter de apariencia extraña, un valle oscuro e incluso pudo dar con el bosque donde se encontraba hace no mucho.

Tragó duro al ver que ese bosque era inmenso, casi parecía no tener fin y perderse en la infinita oscuridad que rodeaba todo ese lugar. Aunque aquello no le llamó tanto la atención como el inmenso e imponente castillo que se alzaba, a varios kilómetros de donde se encontraba actualmente.

\- Veo que ya has despertado – una voz a su espalda lo alertó de sobremanera, poniéndose en guardia y dando media de vuelta rápidamente. Frente a él, un ser con apariencia de payaso que reconoció al instante, lo veía con cierta diversión.

\- ¿Piedmon?

\- Lord Barbamon está esperándote, niño, quiere verte – avisó con cierta advertencia el digimon oscuro, advertencia que le decía que no intente negarse.

Davis suspiró con resignación. ¿Qué iba a hacer él, sin Veemon para ayudarle?, decidió obedecerlo sin rechistar. Siguió al payaso hasta la puerta que, hasta ese momento, no había notado. Comprobó al salir que era igual de blanca que la pared y, al no tener picaporte de su lado, siquiera se percató de que estaba allí.

Caminaba, en silencio, varios metros detrás de Piedmon. Con sus ojos revisaba cada rincón del pasillo, sin perder detalle de cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle en una posible huida, las paredes y el techo eran igual de blancos que el cuarto donde despertó y siquiera había otras habitaciones para esconderé, aunque Piedmon pareció percatarse de su intención.

\- No tiene sentido que lo intentes, no hay forma de que escapes de aquí. El Área Oscura decide quien sale y quien entra.

" _Oh, mierda. El Área Oscura. Entonces sí estoy en el Digimundo, aunque sería mejor si no lo estuviera"._

No respondió, solo siguió su camino. Pero, a pesar de la confusión que albergaba en su ser, no estaba temeroso de encontrarse con ese sujeto llamado Lord Barbamon, se sentía inusualmente calmado.

De repente, su cuerpo se convulsionó. Sus pasos se detuvieron y tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza y apretar los dientes con fuerza, en un vano intento de calmar ese profundo dolo que sentía. No gritó, no lloró, ni emitió sonido alguno, luego de varios minutos en esa posición el dolor ceso y pudo volver a respirar.

Piedmon no se había movido de su lugar, y lo observaba con seriedad. Davis inhaló y exhaló varias veces, antes de pronunciar un escueto "sigamos".

\- Parece que comienza a hacerte efecto.

\- ¿Hacerme efecto? ¿Qué cosa?

\- La oscuridad de aquí – Piedmon extendió ambos brazos, indicando todo el territorio - del Área Oscura, está llena de los sentimientos oscuros de los humanos, y al cruzarse con los tuyos, te ocasionan esos malestares.

\- Vaya, ¿dices que mis sentimientos negativos me causan esto? – preguntó para aclarar.

Sin embargo, Piedmon no respondió, en su lugar reanudó su andar en silencio. Luego de suspirar con alivio, Davis decidió que no tenía caso indagar más; ahora mismo sentía odio, rabia, tristeza, decepción, un conjunto de sentimientos que no eran usuales en su persona.

Cuando el trayecto parecía no tener fin, divisó una enorme puerta (qué casualidad, también blanca) frente a él y aquel payaso. Hizo caso a las palabras del digimon, y se adentró solo en aquel cuarto. La oscuridad cubrió sus ojos varios segundos hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, aunque poco tuvo que esperar ya que la sala se iluminó intensamente, irritándole los ojos por un momento.

\- ¿Qué rayos…? – frente a él, se encontraba un enorme huevo de un cristal transparente, que le permitía ver su interior. Un líquido carmesí se hallaba dentro de él, pero su atención se encontraba centrada en una pequeña criatura que descansaba dentro de él. No podía distinguir más que una sombra, pero daba la apariencia de un humano…con cuernos y en la posición de un feto.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Una voz a su espalda lo alertó. Se giró para toparse con el anciano que, suponía, era Barbamon. Este se le acercó lentamente, pero con la vista en el enorme huevo, hasta ese entonces Davis no había notados las tres pequeñas mangueras que estaban conectadas al huevo y que parecían inyectarle una sustancia.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Y Gennai? – no fue algo ingenioso, pero pensó que a lo mejor ese sujeto sabría las respuestas. Aún no entendía por qué se comportaba de manera tan relajada; estaba en el Área más siniestra del Digimundo y no estaba asustado.

\- Calma un poco chico, deja que hable, luego preguntas – le respondió el Señor Demonio con serenidad – Tal vez, estés confundido. Pero quiero que sepas que no pretendo ser tu enemigo, quiero que me ayudes, a conquistar el Digimundo y al mundo humano.

\- ¿Qué?, sinceramente, abuelo, no creo que tengas bien la cabeza si crees qu… - y otra vez. Su cuerpo se volvió a convulsionar, aunque esta vez más dolorosamente, haciéndole quedar de rodillas en el suelo y tomándose la cabeza: está vez si gritó.

\- Eso es lo que sucede con las personas que tienen un corazón lleno de sentimientos negativos, Davis Motomiya. Tu boca dice una cosa, pero tu corazón otra; tu corazón está siendo consumido por la oscuridad de este lugar con rapidez…y pronto no querrás ver en lo que te has convertido. La oscuridad afecta a cada persona de manera diferente, pero siempre se obtiene el mismo resultado: esa persona es consumida por sus propios sentimientos, y convertida en alimento para nosotros, los digimons oscuros.

\- Cierra…la…boca…no sabes…nada de…mí – masculló entre dientes. Sentía como si su cerebro fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, y no era nada agradable.

\- Pero, desde que llegaste aquí, supe que eras diferente. Tienes esa voluntad que te permitirá mantener controlado a Ibwamon.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó lastimosamente.

Barbamon no le respondió, en su lugar, señaló al ser que descansaba dentro de aquel huevo, y comenzaba a despertarse súbitamente, tomando presencia de los sentimientos de Davis.

\- Encantado tomaría el mando de Ibwamon, pero ella no es nada dócil, ¿sabes? Los digimons no podemos domarla, por lo que recurrí a ti, siéntete afortunado…

\- No…haré…nada… - intentado respirar, Davis sentía su cuerpo ser corroído por un odio incontenible hacia todo ser vivo. No entendía el origen, o mejor dicho, no quería entenderlo.

El cristal del huevo comenzó a resquebrajarse.

\- Oh, lo harás – un báculo apareció en la mano del Señor Oscuro, que rápidamente lo dirigió a su pecho. Davis abrió los ojos con sorpresa, terror e impotencia al ver cómo, sin dificultad o que siquiera sangrara, la esfera oscura del bastón se incrustaba en su interior.

Su vista se nubló, y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 **(En la Isla File, Montaña mugen)**

TK observaba con preocupación a la menor de los Kamiya, que se encontraba inconsciente en aquella cama improvisada. Estaba junto con los demás elegidos, a la espera de la información que le pudiera dar Gennai. El agente había salido del escondite en busca de sus compañeros digimons.

Apretó los puños.

Sin Patamon, poco podía hacer para ayudar a Gennai, por lo que al igual que sus amigos, ninguno objetó nada cuando pidió que solamente lo esperaran. De eso ya casi tres horas, no quería preocuparse, pero lo hacía.

\- ¿Está bien? – una voz a su espalda lo hizo girar el rostro. Era Yolei.

\- Eso creo. Su fiebre ya bajó hace más de una hora, pero aun no despierta – respondió, volviendo a ver a Kari. La castaña frunció el ceño y, casi como si los escuchara, abrió los ojos. TK ensanchó una sonrisa, y supuso que la pelimorada hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Kari, que alegría! – sin esperar respuesta, la mayor del grupo la abrazó efusivamente. Él se mantuvo en su asiento, pero igual de alegre.

-… ¿Y Davis? – la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, pero entendió que debía de estar confundida. Luego de recordarle lo ocurrido, y de avisarle de lo que ella no se había enterado, la obligó a descansar un poco, pero ella desistió a su propuesta y se puso de pie. Pudo notar que, a pesar de que fingía, estaba algo mareada, por lo que tomó su mano una vez Yolei se alejó.

\- Me siento bien, de verdad – le sonrió forzosamente, y él pudo notarlo. No dijo nada ya que en ese momento, Gennai, hizo aparición con todos sus compañeros digimons detrás de él.

\- ¡Kari!

\- ¡TK! – la voz alegre de sus respectivos compañeros los hizo olvidar de momento el tema. A no muchos metros de donde estaba, sus amigos también reían de felicidad por el reencuentro, TK debía admitir que estaba mucho más aliviado ahora, Patamon estaba con él y Kari había despertado, pero aún faltaba Davis.

\- ¿y Davis, dónde está? – escuchar la voz de Veemon acalló todas las risas.

TK se preparó para contestarle, pero cierta castaña se le adelantó, posicionándose frente al dinosaurio azul y agachándose para quedar a su altura. A su lado, Gatomon, se mantenía expectante de lo que pudiera llegarle a decir a su amigo.

\- Veras, Veemon, ocurrió algo muy complicado de decir… -pareció dudar que decir, pero eso no borró la sonrisa tranquilizadora que le daba al ser digital – pero Davis ahora se encuentra en peligro, y debemos salvarlo…y pedirle disculpas.

\- ¿Disculpas, por qué? – inquirió él, casi olfateando lo sucedido.

Kari abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

\- Vengan, ahora que están todos aquí, procederemos a intentar ver que podemos hacer para liberar esta zona – dijo el anciano comenzando a prepararse, y tomando una espada que mantenía guardada entre sus pertenencias.

\- Espera, ¿no iríamos a salvar a Davis? – preguntó Ken al verlo con otra idea en mente, sus compañeros lo secundaron, en especial Veemon.

\- Todo a su tiempo, chicos, primero debemos asegurar la Isla File, sino, no habrá forma de que tengan alguna oportunidad de salvarlo – respondió sin siquiera voltearse, saliendo del lugar y ordenando a que lo sigan.

El grupo de elegidos, con sus respectivos compañeros y Veemon, salieron detrás del agente. Se adentraron rápidamente en el bosque, manteniéndose en silencio durante el trayecto, siguiendo el camino que les indicaba Gennai que parecía llevarlos a la playa, donde parecía ser la base del ejército de Barbamon.

TK marchaba último, con Patamon sobre su cabeza. El rubio terminaba de contarle lo que sucedió con el Motomiya, luego de unos segundos en silencio, el digimon habló:

\- Espero que esté bien, Veemon se pondrá triste si algo le sucede – TK no pareció conformarse con la respuesta.

\- ¿No dirás nada más?

\- No. Lo que opines de Davis es cosa tuya, TK, eres mi amigo y te quiero, pero no puedo decir nada sobre ello – y, casi dando por finalizada la conversación, se acomodó sobre su cabeza para descansar. TK no emitió sonido alguno durante varios segundos. Se sentía como un tonto, y más aún, como un pésimo amigo, deseó que Davis lo perdonara.

Unos metros delante de él, Kari caminaba con Gatomon a un lado, al igual que el rubio y los demás elegidos, había decidido contarle lo ocurrido en el mundo humano. La gata, a diferencia de Patamon, fue dura con sus palabras.

\- Kari, escúchame, sé que te sientes mal por lo que dijiste, pero eso solo quiere decir que te arrepientes y es un comienzo. Pero en lugar de decirme esto a mí, deberías decírselo a Veemon, él lo necesita mas que yo – al decir esto último observó al dinosaurio, algo distraído y decaído, caminando lentamente delante de ellas. Se adelantó unos pasos, llegando al mencionado.

\- ¿Gatomon? – este se giró, e intentó sonreírle lo mejor que pudo. En la cabeza del digimon azul no había otro deseo que el de ver a su camarada sano y salvo, como sea.

\- Kari debe contarte algo – dijo con seriedad la gata, luego se adelantó a pasos rápidos para dejarlos solos.

Veemon se detuvo, imaginándose que sería algo sobre su amigo, y esperó a que la portadora del emblema de la Luz se detuviera frente a él. Kari lo observó con seriedad, algo apenada por lo que iba a decirle.

\- Cuéntame, Kari, ¿qué le hicieron a Davis? – la voz decidida del digimon sorprendió a la joven.

\- Bueno, Veemon, primero que nada quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentida por lo que ocurrió, pero sobre todo avergonzada…ayer, durante las clases, nos reunimos todos nosotros antes de vernos con Davis… - las manos de la castaña temblaban al recordar la escena - ¡no sé qué nos pasó, de verdad! P-pero estábamos hablando…y de repente…no sé cómo surgió el tema…y comenzamos a decir que Davis era odioso...un inútil, muchas cosas desagradables – Kari ya no sabía cómo continuar. Inhaló un poco de aire y luego lo expulsó, logrando su objetivo de relajarse – Davis nos escuchó…y se enojó…y luego alguien le envió un mensaje de que el Digimundo estaba en peligro…y no era Gennai…nos advirtió a todos. Se marchó.

Veemon en todo ese tiempo se mantuvo en silencio, digiriendo sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué dijiste tú, sobre él? – de todas las preguntas que pudo haber formulado, era la que más deseaba Kari que pasara por alto.

\- Y-yo…bueno… - a ella nunca le había parecido intimidante aquel dinosaurio azul, pero esta vez se veía aterrador y apunto de matar a alguien. Sentía como su mirada la perforaba, por lo que giró el rostro, hace un rato que ambos habían sido rebasados por TK y Patamon.

\- Dilo, por favor.

Suspirando con resignación, la joven decidió hablar.

\- Dije que era insoportable…y que no tenía razones para que sintiera celos cuando él y yo no éramos nada. Yo…

\- No quiero saber más.

Kari se vio sorprendida por su acción, mirándolo con incredulidad como se giraba y se marchaba con rapidez para alcanzar al resto. La Kamiya apretó los puños con impotencia, ahora no solo Davis la odiaba, también lo hacia su compañero, y ambos con razones para hacerlo.

" _Tonta, Kari"._

Se recriminó mentalmente su error, pero decidió que lo mejor sería superar este problema que se le presentaba, salvar a Davis y pedirle disculpas personalmente. Incluso si este luego no quería verla. Cuando iba a imitar a Veemon, sintió un mareo que casi la hizo caer, sino fuera porque se apoyó sobre un árbol, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse y un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral y, como si un fantasma le hablara al oído, escuchó una voz infantil susurrarle:

" _Ibwamon"._

* * *

 **(Área Oscura, Palacio de Barbamon)**

Entreabrió los ojos con cierta dificultad.

Por unos segundos no supo ni quien era.

Solo lo supo cuando una ira incontenible se apoderó de su cuerpo y lo hizo ponerse de pie. Sentía que mataría a quien fuera que se le cruce enfrente, pero la primera persona que vio no se inmutó al notarlo despierto, siquiera se molestó en ver en su dirección.

\- Veo que despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes? ¡Déjame adivinar! ¿Lleno de odio? ¿O ira? Cualquiera de las dos está bien – Barbamon sonreía sin despegar la vista del huevo cristalino, que parecía a punto de estallar. El Señor Oscuro pareció recordar algo - ¡Casi lo olvido! Toma esto.

A sus pies, le había arrojado un dispositivo que se le hizo vagamente familiar. Era su D-3, pero algo estaba distinto en él.

\- El color de ahora está mejor, ¿no te parece? El negro es el mejor color, representa la oscuridad, la noche, las Tinieblas – comentó el digimon, aun sin moverse, y con un tono de voz alegremente malvado.

Davis lo tomó entre sus manos, inspeccionándolo con lentitud, su rostro estaba inusualmente inexpresivo, carente de sentimientos. Examinaba cuidadosamente el aparato, sin percatarse de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

El huevo explotó.

El cristal voló en todas direcciones, el líquido carmesí, similar a la sangre, salió chorreando en todas direcciones. Los pies del castaño se vieron alcanzados por aquel líquido, pero no pareció importarle demasiado. Sus ojos viajaron de aquel fluido rojo hasta los restos del huevo de cristal, deteniéndose en el pequeño cuerpo humanoide que se mantenía de pie, inmóvil.

\- ¡Sin duda, hermoso! ¡Este nacimiento será el comienzo del fin! – exclamó el Señor Oscuro, alzando las manos al cielo. Luego de varios segundos, giró su vista hacía él – y tú, Motomiya Davis, será el encargado de alzarte con el caos y la destrucción de este patético mundo impuro. Crearemos otro nuevo, uno mejor.

Pero no le prestaba la mínima atención al anciano, sus ojos fríos se encontraban clavados en aquella criatura que seguía sin moverse, también observándolo a él.

Ojos cafés contra ojos carmesí. Frio contra frio.

Aquel ser recién nacido daba la apariencia de ser un demonio más que un digimon ***** , o eso le pareció a Davis luego de inspeccionarlo. De aspecto de niño, de cabello largo y ondulado, color morado oscuro que casi como arte de magia se mantenía flotando, un flequillo cubriendo parte de su cara y, tal vez las cosas más sobresalientes en él; un par de alas de murciélago sobre su espalda y dos cuernos sobre su cabeza bastante pequeños. Vestía un inusual atuendo.

\- Soy Davis – se presentó al ver que esa criatura parecía esperar eso. Davis se sentía completamente diferente, estaba lleno de odio, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy calmado, no sabía qué le había ocurrido.

Alzó su mano con el D-3, que ahora era completamente negro.

El digimon oscuro asintió, lentamente, casi como si estuviera haciéndolo en cámara lenta.

\- Lo sé – su voz sonó igual de infantil que su apariencia, pero de un modo neutro y casi inexpresivo. Desprendía un aura siniestra, que incluso repelía la del Área Oscura - ¿Cuáles son las ordenes, Davis?

Él se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, sin saber que decirle. Barbamon se le acercó en ese momento, extasiado por el resultado de su experimento.

-Él, Davis, es Ibwamon, un digimon ancestral creado a través de todos los sentimientos negativos de las personas. ¿Y quién mejor que un humano para manejar su propia creación, eh?

\- ¿Cuál es tu objetivo, Barbamon? – preguntó sin vacilar, decidido a cumplir lo que quisiera decirle. Ignoró en ese momento, una voz muy en su interior, que le gritaba que se detuviera, que dejara de comportarse como un idiota, que no dejara que esos sentimientos oscuros le ganaran y, sobre todo, que no le haga nada a sus amigos. Pero otras voces, mucho más numerosas y furiosas, deseosas de destrucción, le gritaban; _"¿Qué amigos?"._

Vio como la sonrisa de Barbamon se ensanchó enormemente.

\- Quiero que destruyas el Digimundo – observó de reojo a Ibwamon – Perdón, que destruyan al Digimundo.

Davis se mantuvo en silencio un momento, ya no escuchando aquella irritante voz que quería detenerlo, pero sí las numerosas que esta vez le decían: _"¡Destrúyelos a todos!"._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***** **Este digimon, además de que su nombre se basa en un demonio, su apariencia también lo hace. No sé por qué, pero al momento de imaginármelo, se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Asuramaru, del anime Owari no Seraph.**

 **Aquí sus características básicas (aclaro que no sé si será el único digimon que invente, pero en caso de que no, siempre haré esto):**

 **Nombre** **: Ibwamon**

 **Nivel** **: ¿Definitivo?**

 **Tipo** **: Dios Demonio**

 **Atributos** **: Virus**

 **Familia/s** **: Área Oscura/Desconocidos**

 **Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Agradecimiento a los que dejan reviews (prietar, neverdie, yupiyo, Rodrigo Dragneel y piccolaamica) y favorites o follows (ShadowTails98, vaan de fanelia, Mirizore y WereWolfMazuko117)**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! aquí estoy con otro capitulo, espero les guste!**

* * *

 **Nota 1: Lo siento, me confundí, pero en el capítulo anterior me referí a Ibwamon como mujer cuando en realidad es macho, varón, hombre, lo que sea.**

* * *

 **Digimon no me pertenece, y esto está hecho sin fines lucrativos. Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **(Área Oscura, Palacio de Barbamon) **

Uno de los siete Señores Demonio, más precisamente Barbamon, reía con diversión y maldad luego de enviar al elegido del Valor y la Amistad en busca del emblema de la Oscuridad que sus siervos habían hallado en la Isla File. Ya que sus siervos no podían tocarlo, decidió que era buena idea que el moreno se despeje un poco y, de paso, se reencuentre con sus amigos.

Dominarlo no fue nada fácil, ya que tuvo que recolectar muchos sentimientos negativos para instalarlos en él, y debido a su fuerza de voluntad tuvo que reforzar el hechizo, incluyendo también las almas malditas que descansaban en el Área Oscura. Voluntad que también lo alzó como mayor candidato a que Ibwamon lo eligiera como compañero.

\- Pronto tendré el emblema en mi poder y ya nada podrá detenerme. Crearé un ejército oscuro imparable y traeré a Ogudomon aquí.

Si alguien pensaba que todo su plan se basaba en ese niño elegido e Ibwamon, estaba en un completo error. Davis Motomiya era un simple Peón en su juego al igual que lo era Ibwamon, por más poderoso que sea, solo obedecería a un humano y alguien que no siga sus órdenes no le servía; Ibwamon le sería útil de momento, pero llegada la ocasión se desharía de él con facilidad, ya que actualmente Ibwamon necesitaba estar ligado a un humano para sobrevivir.

\- Con Ogudomon en mi poder, nada podrá evitar que destruya este patético mundo y conquiste el mundo humano. Solo me queda esperar, el niño me traerá el emblema y la fase final de mi plan estará por comenzar – siguió regocijándose, ya pudiendo saborear su victoria sobre todos aquellos que quisieran oponerse a él.

En ese momento, un Monitormon se le acercó temblando de miedo, reflejando en su rostro una imagen algo distorsionada de la Isla File, Barbamon divisó rápidamente en ella al grupo de niños elegidos al que pertenecía su nuevo esclavo.

\- Ya tenemos visión, Lord Barbamon – avisó el digimon televisor.

\- Genial.

* * *

 **(Isla File, playa)**

TK, Kari, Miyako, Ken, Cody y sus respectivos camaradas se mantenían a la espera de que Gennai saque sus conclusiones sobre el estado del portal que se encontraba frente a ellos. Su apariencia era la de un enorme espejo plateado que era sostenido por una estructura metálica ovalada, aunque parecía no funcionar de momento.

\- ¿Cuál será la razón por la cual se marcharon de aquí? – TK se encontraba igual de confundido que el resto. Al llegar a su destino, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que cualquier rastro del ejército de Barbamon había desaparecido, solo esa máquina sin cuidado alguno daba prueba de que alguna vez estuvieron allí. Gennai buscaba una manera de encenderla, pero parecía fallar.

\- Las razones pueden ser muchas, desde que recibieron algún aviso de retirada hasta el posible hecho de que solo hayan salido a inspeccionar la zona – analizó Ken Ichijouji, manteniéndose alerta a cualquier posible ataque – También está la posibilidad de que sea una trampa, ya que en caso de salir deberían de haber dejado algún guardia, y eso no explicaría por qué no hay nada más que este portal.

\- ¿Cómo vas, Gennai? – preguntó Yolei, mirándolo escrutar cuidadosamente aquella cosa. Finalmente lo vio suspirar con resignación - ¿encontraste algo?

\- No hay caso, chicos, tal parece que esto es solo una pequeña extensión de la maquina madre. Que muy probablemente se encuentre en el Área Oscura, no se encenderá a menos que se active desde allí – respondió con resignación el agente.

Veemon, que se mantuvo en silencio luego de la conversación con Kari, alzó la mano para hablar.

\- ¿No hay otra manera de llegar allí?

\- No. El actual Digimundo se ha dividido en zonas desde que comenzó la guerra contra Barbamon, la única forma de llegar es que la gente de Barbamon vuelva a reactivar este portal. No existe otra forma que conozca – respondió Gennai con simpleza.

Su respuesta pareció desanimar a todos los presentes. Si no tenían idea de cómo salir de la Isla File, menos posibilidades tendrían de encontrar a Davis, y cuanto más se tardaran peor podría ser la situación en la que su amigo se encontrara.

\- ¿Quién es Ibwamon? – preguntó, cambiando drásticamente de tema, la menor de los Kamiya. Desde hace rato que se había mantenido pensativa y algo apartada, teniendo en su mente la voz infantil y aquel nombre del cual desconocía su origen rondando por su mente.

La expresión que le dio Gennai la hizo entender que conocía sobre él.

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? – fue más una súplica que una pregunta, el agente se acercó a la castaña con velocidad y la tomó bruscamente de los hombros, exigiendo respuestas.

\- Bueno…yo… - Kari titubeó un momento, pero decidió que lo mejor era cooperar con Gennai en lo que fuera necesario: nunca antes lo había visto así – Lo escuché en mi cabeza, como si alguien me lo susurrara, sonó como un niño pequeño.

Gennai suspiró con pesadez.

\- Vaya…así que eso planeaba Barbamon…

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo, Gennai? ¿Quién es Ibwamon, y qué planeaba Barbamon?

TK decidió que era momento de que Gennai le aclarara a él y al resto que sucedía exactamente y a qué se enfrentaban, ya que hasta el momento solo sabían lo necesario. Veemon por su parte, quería salvar a Davis, pero de momento sabía que debían concentrarse en salir de la Isla File para lograrlo y además tenían que saber quién era ese digimon.

\- Acérquense, niños.

Los llamó a todos para que se sienten en una ronda a su alrededor, acomodándose de derecha a izquierda de la siguiente manera; Cody, Ken, Miyako, TK, Kari y Veemon, cada elegido con su camarada en brazos: – Bueno, en primer lugar, les explicaré quien es Ibwamon, probablemente siquiera sus digimon hayan oído de él ya que existió mucho antes de que ellos aparecieran. Él es un digimon ancestral, uno de los primeros digimons y el primero de los conocidos como "Dios Demonio", su origen es una incógnita, pero se cree que nació de una acumulación de sentimientos negativos de los humanos, lo que le da su personalidad tan malvada.

\- ¿Eso podría relacionarse con…?

\- Sí, se relacionan mucho más de lo que crees, Ken, pero déjame continuar. Al acumularse los sentimientos negativos de los humanos en un solo ser, se generó un descontrol en él que casi destruye este mundo, por lo que los Dioses decidieron que debían de detenerlo, y así lo enviaron a las profundidades del Océano Net.

\- ¿En el Área Oscura? – preguntó Cody, manteniéndose concentrado en las palabras del agente.

\- En ese entonces, todavía no había nada allí, imagínense que fue recién cuando este mundo comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos. Lejos de disminuir su poder, este se acumuló tanto que comenzó a formarse un nuevo territorio, plagada de los sentimientos que corrompían cada vez más Ibwamon, e incluso dando vida a nuevos digimons, desconocidos hasta ese entonces.

\- ¿Y entonces, qué sucedió? – a TK se le erizaron los pelos al imaginar a tal criatura, probablemente inmensa y poderosa.

\- Lo que sucedió de allí en adelante con él no está escrito en ninguna lado, ni tampoco alguien sabe algo, solo les digo que es una criatura maligna sin otro deseo más que el de la destrucción. Se dice que sus combates con los Dioses fue lo que separó todos los continentes del Digimundo a como los conocemos actualmente, y que el día que despierte será el fin de todo.

\- Y, ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó con cierto temor Kari. Si tal criatura existía no podía ser bueno que quiera comunicarse con ella.

\- No lo sé, eso es lo que más me temo ahora. No conozco demasiado sobre el tema, si estuvieran los Dioses probablemente nos ayudarían pero en su situación actual, estamos solos.

\- ¿Qué tan peligroso es? – Yolei se acomodó los lentes, sintiendo gotas de sudor resbalar por su frente debido al nerviosismo de que algo así pueda despertar. O haber despertado.

Para la sorpresa de los niños elegidos, Gennai sonrió con despreocupación.

\- De todas maneras, no deben preocuparse por él, no despertará hasta al menos dentro de cien mil años – les permitió suspirar con alivio unos segundos, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio – Aunque lo que si es cierto es que existe un digimon, actualmente, que se lo denomina con el mismo nombre y sus características son muy similares. Incluso se cree que son hijos del Ibwamon original.

\- ¿Por qué nunca los hemos escuchado? – preguntó Cody, sintiendo el mismo malestar que el resto. Parecía que Gennai no notaba que si seguía mareándolos así, terminarían con los pelos de punta.

\- Es muy difícil encontrarse con uno de esos ya que, si bien se les conoce por ser extremadamente peligrosos, son débiles debido a que se alimentan de los sentimientos directos de un humano. A diferencia del original, necesitan un lazo que los una con una persona para alimentarse de esta, y solo de esta. Simplificando las cosas, un Ibwamon actual, para sobrevivir debe de tener un camarada, y no creo que exista alguien tan loco para hacer tal tontería.

\- Yo…creo que sí hay alguien – la voz lúgubre de Kari los alertó a todos. Su mente ataba cabos rápidamente, el falso llamado de Gennai a Davis, la presencia de este en el Área Oscura, los planes de Barbamon, la voz susurrándole aquel nombre y la historia de Ibwamon.

Apretó los puños, conteniendo la ira, contra sí misma.

TK la observó en silencio varios segundos, con la misma idea en la cabeza: Barbamon se había hecho pasar por Gennai y envió a Davis al Área Oscura con la intención de unirlo, obligadamente, a uno de esos seres malignos. TK maldijo en voz baja, sabiendo que a esta altura su amigo debía de estar en manos de Barbamon y vaya a saber qué cosas le estaban haciendo.

Ken, por su parte, se tomó el rostro con ambas manos en un intento de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Su amigo, su mejor amigo, estaba en peligro y él, en lugar de ayudarle, le había incitado a ponerse en peligro al decir esas cosas sobre su persona; sabía que si no se hubiese enojado habría acudido a ellos al recibir ese falso mensaje. ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo era?

Gennai se mantuvo en silencio, entendiendo qué les ocurría. Él mismo había llegado a esa conclusión al escuchar las palabras de la portadora del emblema de la Luz y relacionarlas con la desaparición del Motomiya.

Yolei y Cody no se diferenciaron en el sentir de sus amigos. La impotencia reflejada en su rostro daba muestra de su arrepentimiento, aunque el más afectado parecía ser Veemon, y así lo demostró.

\- Yo soy el compañero de Davis, no puedo dejar algo le pase – se levantó de su lugar en la arena, moviéndose robóticamente en dirección a ese inservible portal – Nadie lo alejará de mí, somos amigos, él es mi amigo. Me dijo que siempre lo seriamos.

Aprovechando la inmovilidad de los elegidos, el dragón azul llegó con lentitud a su objetivo y comenzó a golpearlo.

\- ¡Ábrete, maldita porquería! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡No me prohíbas ver a Davis! ¡Es mi amigo! – terminó rogando el digimon, poniéndose de rodillas frente al espejo, suplicando que volviera a funcionar. A su lado, Gatomon, Patamon y los demás digimon intentaban, en vano, tranquilizarlo.

Todos parecieron comprender el problema que se les acababa de presentar, pero uno de los elegidos pareció despertar de su ensoñación.

\- No podemos bajar los brazos ahora, chicos – pronunció con decisión TK, de pie y con determinación – Davis está en problema y nos necesita, piensen en lo que haría si la situación fuera al revés y el que se encontrara allí fuera uno de nosotros…movería cielo y tierra para salvarlo, no rindiéndose incluso si deba enfrentarse con MaloMyotismon a nada más que puñetazos.

Y en ese momento, al escucharse hablar, TK comprendió algo.

" _No eres un tonto, Davis, eres mucho más listo que nosotros a pesar de que no lo parezcas. Has sabido aceptar a Ken, a pesar de lo que nos hizo, mucho antes de que nosotros lo hiciéramos, siempre intentaste que no bajáramos los brazos por más difícil que sea la situación, y has visualizado tu sueño incluso antes que nosotros. Tú nunca te has rendido por más adversidad que haya"._

Y en ese momento, el portal digital se encendió, revelando un paisaje lúgubre y oscuro dentro del espejo, alertando a todo los elegidos. Gennai se extrañó por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero antes de que alguno puede hacer o decir algo, o que siquiera Veemon se lanzara hacia el portal, una persona salió de dentro.

\- ¿¡Davis!?

Allí, frente a ellos, el castaño Motomiya les sonreía divertidamente mientras alzaba una mano en señal de saludo. Ninguno pareció notar el aura oscura y se acercaron con alivio en sus rostros.

\- ¡Davis, que alegría que estés bien! - Yolei reprimió el impulso de abrazarlo, en su lugar se ajustó los lentes. Sonrió con burla, descansando sus manos en su cintura - ¡Que idiota eres, mira que preocuparnos así!

Ken y Cody la imitaron, alegrados por verlo sano y salvo. Aunque alguien pareció más feliz que el resto.

\- ¡Davis! - el dinosaurio azul se arrojó a sus pies, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Gennai se acercó al pequeño grupo, estudiando silenciosamente al muchacho; no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal más que una leve aura oscura a su alrededor, pero supuso se trataba por el tiempo que estuvo dentro del Área Oscura. Detrás de él, Kari se mantenía algo nerviosa e insegura, sin saber si acercarse o no, aunque decidió tomar un poco de valentía y saludarlo.

\- Davis… - su voz salió en un susurro al momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron. Kari sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba y sus mareos volvían junto con el dolor de cabeza: sus ojos estaban vacíos, carentes de sentimientos pero aun así pudo distinguir pura maldad en ellos.

\- ¿Kari? ¿Estás bien? – TK apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la aturdida joven, algo confundido por su actitud y su actual rechazo al joven, inconscientemente había dado varios pasos hacia atrás.

" _Algo está mal…ese no es Davis"._

\- ¿Cómo saliste de allí? – Cody estaba algo sorprendido por verlo sano y salvo, pero eso no quitaba el alivio que sentía.

\- ¿Pudiste averiguar que planea Barbamon con Ibwamon? – Gennai se le acercó rápidamente, deseoso de saber que podría llegar a suceder en el futuro.

Y en ese momento, antes de que alguno pueda reaccionar, Davis atravesó el pecho del agente con su mano, sin siquiera pestañear o dar indicio de sentir algo al hacerlo.

Los ojos de todos los elegidos y digimons se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad, incapaces de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos. Sacando su mano del agente, Davis lo arrojó varios metros al suelo solo extendiendo su mano frente a él, empujándolo con una especie de ráfaga.

\- ¡Davis! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? – Yolei pareció ser la primera en reaccionar y se acercó al castaño para tomarlo del cuello de su camisa y acercar su rostro al suyo. Su enojo se disolvió rápido al ver a los ojos de Davis, soltándolo rápidamente y sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral.

\- ¡Vaya, los humanos sí que son fáciles de engañar! – Davis sonrió maléficamente antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a disolverse, revelando su verdadera apariencia.

\- Ibwamon…

Kari lo supo, incluso sin haberlo visto antes supo que aquella criatura con apariencia aniñada era la que le había hablado al oído. Su aura oscura la abrumó varios segundos, dejándola aturdida y haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo, tomándose la cabeza con fuerza: esta comenzó a latirle dolorosamente.

\- ¿Es esa cosa?

\- Sí, TK, lo sé. No sé como pero lo sé – desde su lugar, la Kamiya lo vio a los ojos con temor.

Ken, Yolei, Cody y los digimons se quedaron de piedra al verlo. Ninguna podía explicar que ocurría, pero sus cuerpos estaban congelados del terror que los inundaba en ese momento, y suponían que la presencia de Ibwamon era la que ocasionaba eso.

\- ¡Chicos, corran! —con la fuerzas que le quedaban, el agente desenfundó la espada que tenía en su poder y los alentó a que huyeran. Ellos eran los únicos que podían salvar al digimundo y encontrar al Davis verdadero, por lo que daría su vida para salvarlos si era necesario.

Con muchas vacilaciones de por medio, salieron huyendo de allí, TK llevándose a Kari a la fuerza debido a su aturdimiento y con Veemon en brazos de Yolei, que se había quedado inmóvil desde hace rato. Ibwamon no pareció darle importancia a su huida, y en su lugar solo se centró en el agente que se interponía entre los chicos que se adentraban en el bosque y ella.

Ibwamon sonrió con maldad.

\- Hace mucho que no veo a un siervo de los Dioses – Ibwamon caminaba lentamente, acercándose a Gennai, que se mantenía en guardia.

\- No podrás acercarte a ellos, Ibwamon – advirtió, tomando una postura ofensiva.

\- ¡Oh! No me interesan, agente. No tengo la intención de ir a buscarlos, solo cumplo el deseo de mi compañero.

\- ¿Tu compañero? ¿Davis Motomiya?

El Dios Demonio asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Gennai se negó a creer que fuera un deseo del heredero del Valor y la Amistad, creyendo que era una mentira típica de un ser oscuro como Ibwamon, y lo atacó. Intentó ocasionarle algún corte pero rápidamente supo que eso no sería posible; con su grave herida y la diferencia de poderes estaba seguro que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, bastaba con que Ibwamon se harte de sus juegos para que acabara con él.

\- ¿No me crees? No miento, Davis me dijo que los distrajera un momento mientras él busca algo que Barbamon le pidió. Aunque no sé qué busca realmente – desviando el filo del arma del agente, Ibwamon parecía desinteresado en lo que pueda llegar a querer el Señor Demonio.

Gennai no se detuvo y siguió atacando sin piedad, pero no lograba hacerle un rasguño al ser digital que, luego de varios intentos, pareció aburrirse y tocó su pecho con la punta de su dedo índice. Al instante Gennai supo que estaba acabado, pero intentó sacarle algo de información.

\- ¿Qué le hicieron a Davis? – un calor insoportable comenzó a instaurarse en su sistema, por lo que cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose el pecho.

Ibwamon se acercó al agente, poniéndose de cuclillas frente él y son esa sonrisa divertida aún en su rostro infantil le relató lo que Barbamon le había hecho al joven Davis Motomiya.

Según había podido escarbar en su interior, Ibwamon sabía que Davis estaba siendo manipulado por las almas condenadas del Área Oscura que estaban encerradas bajo el poder de Barbamon, aunque ahora estaban dentro de Davis. Con eso fue suficiente como para atar la voluntad de Davis al servicio del Señor Demonio, siendo solo dominado por sentimientos oscuros dentro de él, sentimientos que alimentaban a Ibwamon.

\- Como ya no hay nada que debas saber, adiós, agente – chasqueando los dedos, Ibwamon hizo que Gennai se disolviera en una nube de polvo que fue arrastrada por el viento.

\- Bien, ahora a ver qué hace Davis.

Restándole importancia a lo que acababa de hacer, el niño comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección al bosque, deseando encontrarse con esos chicos y ver cómo reaccionaban al encuentro con su antiguo líder.

* * *

 **(Isla File, Bosque)**

Los elegidos corrían con velocidad, ignorando el cansancio de sus piernas e intentando ignorar lo que podía haberle ocurrido a Gennai. Se adentraron en el bosque lo suficiente como para saber que Ibwamon no podría encontrarlos tan rápido, y deseando que Gennai se haya salvado, recién a esa distancia dejaron de sentir sus cuerpos pesados y ahogados por la presencia de Ibwamon.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – jadeando, TK se aseguró que no faltara nadie más, sobre su cabeza Patamon parecía agotado. Descansaba sus manos sobre las rodillas, intentando recuperar algo de aire. Recibió un leve asentimiento de todos, lo que le permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Tú sabías quien era, Kari? ¿Verdad? – Yolei se acercó a la castaña. ya sin Veemon en brazos, limpiando con el borde de su blusa las gafas. Kari descansaba apoyada sobre la corteza de un árbol y respirando agitadamente, pero le respondió afirmativamente – Ibwamon…es sin duda algo espelúznate, siquiera podía respirar bien cerca de él. Pero lo peor de todo…fueron sus ojos…

La pelimorada pareció recordarlo y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Hawkmon se mantuvo a su lado, intentando darle apoyo a su compañera.

\- Ken, ¿Davis estará bien?

El aludido no respondió, ya que lo mismo que preguntaba su compañero Wormmon se lo preguntaba él. En su lugar, sentarse en el suelo, apoyar la espalda contra un árbol y cerrar los ojos con resignación fue mejor respuesta.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que TK pareció tomar una decisión que no tardó en comunicar a sus amigos, recibiendo miradas dudosas de parte de todos.

\- ¿Crees que será buena idea, TK? – Yolei lo observaba, dudosa y de brazos cruzados. No iba a negarlo, estaba algo asustada por la situación y más ahora que ese digimon oscuro estaba cerca, pudiendo tomar la apariencia de otras personas como ya lo había hecho.

\- Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero creo que volver al escondite de Gennai será lo mejor que podemos hacer de momento. Quizá sí logró escapar de Ibwamon vaya allí y lo encontremos – el rubio suspiró con cansancio, pero sabiendo que debían de seguir si no querían ser alcanzados.

\- Davis es el compañero de Ibwamon – súbitamente, Kari pareció murmurar algo que no fue escuchado en un principio, pero luego volvió a repetir con más fuerza para ser escuchada. Antes de que alguno pueda objetar algo, ella siguió hablando – Ibwamon lo debe de estar controlando para que los ayude a él y a Barbamon.

\- Gennai dijo que necesitaba estar atado a una persona para vivir así que supongo que eso debe estar sucediendo.

TK, ignorando las palabras de Cody, decidió seguir la marcha para llegar lo más rápido posible a la cueva dentro de la Montaña Mugen. No tomó mucho tiempo para que el resto se les una a TK y Patamon, algo cansados y nerviosos por lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir, no sabían con lo que se encontrarían más adelante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Si ven algún error, no duden en avisarme, o cualquier duda.**

 **ShadowTails98 : Me alegra que te interese!**

 **neverdie : No, yo creo que tanto Kari como el resto muestre arrepentimiento es algo bueno. A futuro ;)**

 **WerewolfMazuko117 : Ahora espero no demorarme tanto, intentaré actualizar de seguido. Gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad!**

 **Saludos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
